So This Is What It's Like?
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Winter is keeping everyone busy. Everyone except Spencer Hastings. When she's home alone she invites Emily over and innocently asks one little question, "What's it like?"


**This idea came up today when I was thinking about how stoked I was for tonight's episode of PLL! I was on YouTube and stubled upon a Spencer/Emily AU video saying how hot they would be together. After letting it marinate for a while, I came to agree, and thus decided to write this! No worries, I'm still a Spencer/Toby fan all the way, but c'mon…think about it! **

**As usual, relax, enjoy, and review!**

…

There was an odd silence in the Hastings house. December had come more quickly than expected and as _usual_, Melissa, Peter, and Veronica were at another high society Christmas party in Philly for the night, and of course, Spencer was stuck at home, watching the snow fall like ashes. They were big snowflakes, and lots of them, but falling very slowly and gingerly landing on any surface they could find. Hot cocoa in hand, Spencer glanced at the time on her phone as she sat on the couch, it read 7:23. Deciding she needed the company, she quickly addressed a text message to four individuals, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Toby. If just _one_ of them could come over, she would be happy.

_To: Aria, Emily, Hanna, Toby_

_-Parents and Melissa are gone, can you come hang out?-_

She pressed _send_ and waited. After a couple of minutes, her phone buzzed with replies.

_From: Toby_

_-Have to spend time w/ my gma. Sorry babe-_

She sighed and went on to the next message.

_From: Hanna_

_-Mom doesn't want me driving on the snow or u know I would!-_

Spencer pursed her lips and sipped her cocoa, waiting for the other two to reply. A minute later and another buzz came.

_From: Aria_

_-I have present wrapping to do w/ Mike for my parents. Sorry Spence :/-_

She was beginning to lose hope of spending time with someone. Just as she was about to retreat to watch some TV, she got one last reply.

_From: Emily_

_-Yeah! My mom said that's fine, I'll be right over!-_

Spencer smiled at the text message. She was actually happy it ended up being just her and Emily. She didn't want some sort of big get together happening at her house. Emily was great on her own. She always knew what to say to make Spencer smile. Emily was different from Spencer's other friends. She was free and sweet and exotic. There was a tingle in Spencer's gut as she thought about the swimmer.

Spencer grew uncomfortable with her feelings and went over to the kitchen to make more hot cocoa for when Emily arrived. She didn't know why, but being alone with Emily always made her feel, sublime. Like she didn't have to worry about being judged or scrutinized. She could just be Spencer Hastings. As she poured the hot cocoa from the pot there was a knock on the door and Spencer jumped, spilling the boiling beverage onto her hand.

Spencer hissed in pain, "Damnit!" She grabbed a towel and headed for the door, wiping her hand off as she unlocked and opened it. She was greeted by a bundled up Emily.

"Hey, come on in." Spencer shut the door behind her dark haired friend. Emily took off her coat and scarf as they re-entered the kitchen.

"Hey, I heard you yell, are you okay?" Emily asked, looking at the towel in Spencer's hands, which were now red from the burn of the cocoa.

"Yeah…just burned my hand pouring the hot cocoa. Your knock startled me, that's all," Spencer explained, motioning to the two mugs and pot on the counter.

"Ouch! Are you okay?" Emily took Spencer's hand in her own and examined it. Spencer couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach when Emily touched her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry," Spencer assured her, giving a small smile to her tan skinned friend.

"Okay," Emily leaned up against the island in the kitchen and looked over at Spencer, "So your parents and Melissa are gone for the night. Where are they?" Emily asked.

"Philly. Some rich folk Christmas party…I don't know. Anyway, I didn't really wanna go, so here I am!" Spencer chuckled, once again pouring hot cocoa into both glasses and handing one to Emily before leading her over to the couch.

"Oh," Emily nodded knowingly as they sat down together, "Where's Toby?"

"With his grandmother…and Hanna's mom wouldn't let her drive in the snow, and Aria is getting her parents presents ready with her brother," Spencer explained with a dry tone, her voice low and hoarse. Emily found herself smiling at the sound. "I am glad you could come over though, Em. I realized I just needed it tonight. And I'm glad it's just us. Everyone at once would be too much right now…it's too peaceful. With the snow and everything, I mean."

"Of course. I'm really happy I got to come over too. Do you want me to stay over? Because my mom said I could," Emily offered.

"Sure, we can turn a movie on or whatever. Or we can go sit on my patio. The snow is really beautiful, and my dad has our Christmas lights up in the back yard," Spencer suggested. "It's not too cold for that, right?"

"Not at all! Not if we're bundled up."

"Cool, I'll just get my coat and hat."

The two of them put on their outdoor clothes and went out on the back patio, cocoa in hand, and sat on the outdoor love seat, looking out at the lights that adorned the backyard.

As they sat for a minute in silence, Spencer examined Emily's features. She really was incredibly beautiful. Spencer was so jealous of how she was graceful in everything she did. Emily felt Spencer's eyes and looked over at her intense face.

"What?" Emily giggled, furrowing her brow.

"Nothing…I was just wondering…" Spencer trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Well, I've always wondered…what's it like?" Spencer, for the first time, felt really nervous talking to Emily.

Emily smirked a little, "What is what like?"

"Being with a girl. Kissing a girl…having sex with a girl…" Spencer said shyly. At this Emily grinned and turned more towards Spencer.

"Well, I guess it's…" Emily tried to find the right words to explain, "It's…" She tried again to find words, but she sighed in defeat, "Do you _really _wanna know?" Emily's voice was lower now as she stared intently at Spencer's face. Spencer glanced back and forth from her cocoa to Emily's eyes. Emily had a gentle, yet intoxicating look on her face. Or maybe that hint of sultry was always there.

"Well, I asked, didn't I?" Spencer wasn't prepared to say no. But she wasn't going to say yes either. She wasn't sure how Emily would respond with such a question. Emily set her cocoa on the table next to the seat and turned back to face an anxious Spencer. Emily gently took Spencer's cocoa as well and set it aside.

Spencer watched as Emily did all of this, and finally looked back at Spencer with all intensity behind her dark eyes. A shiver went up and down Spencer's spine, and it wasn't from the cold. Emily scooted closer and Spencer failed to move. It's like Emily had her frozen in her seat.

Emily's hand came up to brush a strand of hair from Spencer's face, letting her palm come to rest on Spencer's flushed cheek. Spencer felt her breath hitch in her throat as Emily leaned in closer. Emily's hand was so soft and warm, and as they moved closer to eachother Spencer's heart sped up. Her eyes fluttered closed as Emily's soft, bare lips graced over her own. Emily was a light, gentle kisser, and she felt her whole body tense up with arousal for her friend. An arousal she wasn't accustomed to by any means. Emily's free arm moved to wrap around Spencer's upper back and Spencer, not knowing what else to do, wrapped her arms around Emily as well. There was a surge of emotion going through Spencer's mind. Kissing Emily wasn't like kissing Toby or Alex or Wren or even Ian. It was like Emily knew exactly how to make Spencer melt.

Their kisses moved from gentle and innocent, to needing and passionate. Spencer was in awe of how natural she felt kissing Emily. They pulled apart for air and Spencer let her eyes slowly open again to look at Emily's glowing face.

"Wow," Spencer whispered, giving a sly smile, "That was…amazing."

"Thanks," Emily looked bashful for a moment, and Spencer grinned before cupping Emily's face in her hands.

"God, you're just so fucking _beautiful_, Emily. I've always adored you for that." Spencer's admission made Emily blush deeply. There was a hitch in Spencer's breathing as Emily moved in hesitantly for another kiss. However, before things got too intense, Spencer broke it off and smiled at Emily, who had a confused look on her face.

"C'mon." Spencer pulled Emily to her feet and led her inside and up to her bedroom. The only light in the room was coming from the small lamp by the side of Spencer's huge, four poster bed, where Emily had once passed out after getting drunk from emptying Hanna's flask at a party. Spencer had let her stay there when she couldn't go home. As Emily came to think of it, Spencer had always been there for Emily. She had always protected her when she most needed it.

Emily walked over and looked at all of the pictures on Spencer's dresser, Spencer quietly walking up behind Emily. Although the pictures were harder to see in the low lighting, Emily smiled at the many happy snapshots of the four of them.

She didn't move when she felt Spencer's hands on her shoulders. Emily's heart skipped a beat, remembering the day long ago when she had stood behind Allison the very same way Spencer was standing behind her now. Spencer's breath was hot on the back of Emily's neck, yet still, goosebumps arose on her skin. Spencer's hands pushed Emily's raven hair to the side and leaned down to press a set of butterfly kisses to the warm skin of Emily's neck.

Without realizing, Emily let out a soft sigh as her eyes closed in pleasure. Spencer smiled at the noise and ushered Emily to face her. Their eyes met and in an instant, their lips connected. Spencer couldn't believe herself, but for some reason, she couldn't stop herself from giving in to Emily. She was like a drug, this girl, and Spencer seemed to have overdosed.

They shuffled towards the bed together and Emily pulled Spencer down on top of her. Her hands wandered down Spencer's waist to the hem of her long sleeved cotton shirt. She felt Spencer shiver at her touch when she reached underneath the shirt to caress the warm skin of Spencer's back. Ever so slowly, Emily worked the material up until Spencer finally had to sit upright on her knees to remove it. Emily grinned seeing Spencer's black bra against her pale skin. Just as Emily reached up to pull Spencer back down, Spencer stopped her, a crooked smirk on her face.

"Ah ah ah," Spencer said holding up a slender finger, "My turn." Spencer placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips before moving to the bottom of her shirt and starting to lift it up, being sure to kiss her tan, flat stomach as she came back up.

Both shirts discarded, Spencer tugged at the waistband of Emily's sweat pants, dragging them from her long legs, pulling her boots off as well. Spencer carefully kissed all over Emily's torso, eliciting moans from the brunette that drove Spence to futher arousal. Emily strained to reach for the hem of Spencer's pj pants. Seeing Emily's struggle, Spencer chuckled quietly and kicked them off herself. As soon as she could move, Emily rolled Spencer onto her back and hovered over her, her dark hair brushing against Spencer's skin.

"So _this_ is what it's like, eh? Not bad!" Spencer said teasingly with a sly grin.

"Not bad? I think you like it a little more than that, Spence!" Emily said in a low murmur, tracing patterns across Spencer's stomach and up towards her bra-clad breasts.

"Why don't you show me why?" Spencer replied in that sexy tone of her's.

Emily didn't reply, she instead reached behind Spencer and unhooked her bra, dragging it from her chest. Smiling, Emily looked at Spencer as she lowered her mouth to kiss and nip Spencer's soft bosom. Spencer moaned at the sensation of tongue on skin as Emily moved south towards her panties. Emily's dark eyes looked at Spencer again as her fingers hooked into the elastic of Spencer's underwear and pulled them from her slight figure. Spencer felt a renewed surge of adrenaline rush through her. Being completely exposed to Emily was a new feeling, a good one, mind Emily, but nonetheless, a new sensation. She had never in her life been looked at so adoringly as Emily was looking at her now.

"You're amazing," Emily kissed her after her compliment and in return, Spencer reached for the clasp on Emily's bra. Emily smiled and tossed it off the edge of the bed. Spencer couldn't help but reach up and touch the bare skin of Emily's breasts. It was almost implusive, but it felt right. Emily sighed in pleasure and before she knew it, Spencer was working on pulling her panties down.

Now both stark naked, Emily reached down to collect a kiss from a flushed Spencer. But, all too soon for Spencer's taste, Emily kissed across Spencer's cheek and down her neck. Spencer held back a moan as Emily found the sensetive patch of skin just under her ear, the one that Toby so often kissed himself. But this was different. Being kissed by Emily was something completely exhillerating to Spencer. Emily Fields, one of her best friends, was going down on her…and she fucking loved it.

"Oh…Em…" Spencer closed her eyes as Emily's mouth made contact with her womanhood. Emily had _definitely_ done this before, or at least she was fooling Spencer, because the way her mouth was working, Spencer wouldn't last much longer. Spencer's long fingers tangled in Emily's long tresses, pressing her harder into her center, desperately wanting release. She felt the waves of ecstacy growing more and more intense. They washed over her like a blanket of pleasure and suddenly, with a cry of pleasure, she stiffened and exploded in an orgasm.

"Oh my God!" Spencer's moans were enough to drive Emily over the edge alone, but she smiled and gave one last satisfied lick before coming back to Spencer's face. They kissed slowly and Spencer could taste herself in Emily's mouth. It was strangely erotic, knowing Emily's mouth had been in Spencer's most private area. However, Spencer knew she needed to return the favor, but she had no idea where to begin. She shifted Emily onto her back and she looked into Emily's dark eyes.

"I uh, don't exactly know how to um…you know," Spencer glanced downwards.

Emily smiled gently and cupped her cheek with one hand, "I'll help. Just go down nice and slow. No need to rush."

Spencer gave a small, almost unnoticable nod before kissing Emily again. She moved down Emily's chest and stomach, finally reaching her center after what seemed like forever. There, her instincts took over. She somehow figured out how to start and from there, Emily's moans said it all. She was doing it right.

"Spence…oh…are you sure you've…mmm, never done this before?" Emily could barely put a sentence together as Spencer worked away. She could've _sworn_ she heard Spencer laugh a little at her comment. "I'm getting…so close Spence!" Emily finally couldn't contain it. She arche her back and her body shook as her orgasm hit her like a tsunami.

"Shitttttt!" Emily hissed under her breath as she rode out her orgasm. Spencer pulled back and wiped her mouth, waiting to gauge Emily's reaction.

"You really are good at _everything_ you do, Spencer. I could swear you've done this before!" Emily had a lazy grin on her face as Spencer moved to lay next to her on the many pillows on her bed. They pulled the blankets up over their naked figures and Emily spooned Spencer in a warm embrace.

"Aren't you glad you asked?" Emily giggled a little, kissing Spencer's shoulder.

"Yes, very. You know, I think we might need to do this more often!" Spencer said, a smile in her tone.

"Whatever _this_ is!" Emily laughed back.

"Yeah. Whatever _this_ is," Spencer repeated, closing her eyes and letting sleep overcome her in the arms of her best friend.

….

**Steamy, eh? Too steamy? Not Steamy enough? Let me know in the reviews! I **_**might**_** be willing to make this into a two shot if enough of you want it. But I haven't decided yet!**


End file.
